


Dreams won't come true.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [1]
Category: Anti X Dark, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury (off-screen), Mild Language, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Violence, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: This was just something that I had started work on almost a month ago. I'll be uploading it in parts from now on. It doesn't even have a proper title yet so yeah.





	1. Part 1

The phones ringing, I don’t bother answering it, though. I know who it is and to be honest I don’t want to talk to him, so I just sit there not too bothered about the fact that the phone will answer its self anyway. It’s not even a proper phone it was a, in brain thing that meant that I didn’t have to speak for the person talking to me to be able to hear me. I wasn’t the only one with it as it can’t connect to phones, but there weren’t many people with it only people who had something to do with me in ‘the dream world’.

Jack was the one who was trying to call me, he calls me quite a lot know that he had found out my phone ID. To be honest I think he calls me too much, at least it was someone talk to, there were sometimes he was useful though as he was the one who would oversee calming me down if Mark wasn’t around which as where he lived was in a different time zone to me and Jack, so it was normally Jack. It wasn’t always like that though originally Mark and Jack weren’t there, it was just Bri (well his name was herobrine, but apparently I couldn’t say ‘herobrine’ when I first met him so he just became Bri to almost everyone. Anyone who didn’t call him ‘Bri’ called him Brian.). Bri had got Mark to look after me whenever he had to go out somewhere, not knowing that Mark was my brother but at the time Mark hadn’t known either. Mark was the third person to look after me, so it had been around when I was six and a half when he had come along. Jack had come along one year maybe two after Mark, he had already known Mark for a year and had only really come along because he was hanging out with Mark for the day anyway.  
When the phone actually answered itself, Jack had been a little panicked. It had been a bit worrying as he never gets that panicked at much. There seemed to be a very good reason to be panicked though as the first thing he said was: ‘’Caitlin where’s Mark’’  
To be honest I hadn’t heard from Mark in a couple of weeks. Jack was the only one who had called me in a while. Trying not to sound to freaked out I answered ‘’don’t know, haven’t heard from him in a while…Why what’s wrong.’’  
‘’He had said a couple of weeks ago, he would meet up with me… but I haven’t heard from him since. I can’t call him because his phones apparently disconnected.’’ Jack explained really quietly.

Jack was a lot more freaked out by this point and sounded like he was going to start crying at any second. I didn’t really know what to say at this point I had never been good at helping people feel better and I had also known that Mark had been uploading to his YouTube channel, but I had also known that he could of easily have recorded them in advance and then sent the video files to his editor to edit and then upload them when needed. All his editor would need was the login to his YouTube.

Trying to calm him down so he wouldn’t be sat wherever he was crying his eyes out id said ‘’He’s probably fine’’. I had no reason to believe this as it had also said for me that his phone was disconnected, but it had never been like Mark to get into any trouble with anyone, not very often anyway.  
Apparently trying to calm him down hadn’t worked, because I had heard him start crying. I had servilely hoped that he wasn’t out in public at this point as if he was recognized by anyone he would probably be asked why which wouldn’t help him. Looking at the time I realized that he probably wasn’t as it was two in the morning, but knowing jack for as long as I had at this point there was also a very good chance of him at least being sat outside his apartment door.  
A few minutes had past when Jack still crying had whispered ‘’You know I don’t believe that don’t you?’’  
It should have been obvious really. Jack had always been able to find out if you were lying really easily, it was a talent really. I had felt sorry for him, though. Jack had had a close connection with Mark for a while now, probably from before I had even met Jack, so it had been at least six years. ‘’I know…sorry’’ I apologized mainly because I felt bad. ‘’have you tried to contact Bri see if he knows?’’  
Jack quietly replies ‘’He still won’t answer.’’  
Jack had at least calmed down a bit now, but I still have to be careful about what I say to get him to calm down fully although that probably won’t happen until he’s found, so it’s probably best to avoid the topic and let him calm down a bit. ‘’Where are you?’’  
Jack waits a bit before he replies, ‘’I’m sat outside my apartment building… I know what you want me to do you want me to go inside and go to sleep so we can meet in the dream world, don’t ya?’’  
‘’Er… yeah.’’ I say.  
After a minute Jack sighs and says, ‘’Fine I’ll go in get into some dry clothes considering I’ve been sat in the fuckin rain for the last two hours and go to bed. You probably should to its way too late for you to be awake.’’

With that Jack hangs up and I start trying to find something to sleep in that aren’t my school clothes. Did Jack really just sit out in the rain for two hours, I mean seriously he almost never goes out in the rain normally unless he has to. Oh well, I just have to hope he doesn’t end up ill, it's freakin freezing outside.


	2. Part 2

When I eventually find Jack, he is sat in the corner of his room crying his eyes out. I don’t know how long he’s been there but he hadn’t even turned the light on in his room so he was just sat in the dark, but Jack had always been like that so I don’t bother to turn the light on before I go over to him. Jack doesn’t look up and I don’t bother saying anything to him as I sit down next to him. Jack seems to calm down a lot with me just being there. It’s been ages since I’ve seen Jack in person as he doesn’t sleep that much and he’ll normally only come here if Marks there which thanks to time zones doesn’t happen very often as Mark lives in LA now. Come to think of it, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him this upset, Jack doesn’t often show that he’s upset well unless he’s around Mark as Mark seems to be the only person that he’s confident in telling that he’s got a problem. There are times he’ll come to me if Mark isn’t around but most the time he will just keep to himself… I kind of wish that he didn’t, because it just ends up with Jack crying his eyes out in front of me and it's upsetting if nothing else.   
‘’I know I should’ve told you, but’’ Jack whispers. It’s a bit hard to understand through the crying and he doesn’t finish what he was saying, but I don’t mind.   
‘’Don’t worry bout it’’   
‘But I’ve spoken to you every day, I’ve had plenty of time to tell you that he’s missing.’’ He’s a bit louder this time but he’s very quiet. He’s almost stopped crying by this point, though.   
‘’I’ve said it doesn’t it doesn’t matter Jack’’   
The way I said it seems a bit harsh and I instantly regret it as I see Jack's face. I apologize almost straight away and Jack just tells me not to worry about it.   
‘’Do you know any places near here that Mark likes hanging out at?’’   
Jack seems a little confused by the question, but he answers it anyway; ‘’There are a couple of places nearby.’’   
‘’Well we may as well start there then.’’ I get up off the floor realizing how long at least I’ve been on the floor.   
Jack just looks up at me looking seriously confused at this point.   
After a moment, Jack mumbles ‘’I very much doubt he’ll be at any of em.’’   
I just look at him and go ‘’we won’t know if we don’t go there, though.’’ I hold out my hand to help him up surprisingly he actually takes it.

It was still dark in Jack's room, so I could still see almost nothing. The darkness didn’t last long though as Jack went across the room and turned the light on.   
It didn’t take long to figure out why he had turned the light on because as soon as I looked up at him I saw a bunch of scratches and cuts down his arms, legs and around his neck. I had known instantly why he had them, as I had it explained to me by Marks a few months after I had met Jack. Jack has a tic that makes him scratch at the skin on his arms or legs when he was nervous or upset, it hadn’t originally been scratching at it. It used to be just rubbing at it according to Mark, but something had happened to Jack that ended up changing it to scratching. It had been at this point that Mark had also figured out that I had a bunch of tics of my own, but mine weren’t anywhere near as serious as the one Jack had as mine didn’t cos me any harm apart from maybe injuring my ankle from tapping my foot on the ground too much. Jack and Mark would also tap their foot, though, so it seemed pretty common. 

Jack had already noticed that I had seen the cuts on him, he hadn’t said anything instead just sat on is bed I had known why as it had been my job to bandage up any bad cut that he had. I hadn’t said anything I just took the med kit that I kept in my backpack which I had put by the door when I came in and sat down on the bed next to Jack. Jack had never argued with me, though, as he knows he’ll just have to sit bored whilst I was wrapping the bandages around the cuts. This time though there seemed to be a little different, almost like he was jumpy and didn’t want me to look at the cuts. It didn’t take long to find out why either as some of the cuts seemed to be a lot deeper than any of the cuts that were from scratching at his arm. It was also painfully obvious why. They weren’t made by accident they were done on purpose. Quite possibly self-inflicted. 

I hadn’t called Jack out on it but apparently, I didn’t need to because the moment Jack noticed me inspecting one of them he just looks down at his feet and whispers, ‘’I’m sorry.’’   
‘’What are you talking about?’’ The question seems a bit stupid really considering I know full well what he is talking about.   
‘’You know full well what I’m talkin about Kitty. I’m not stupid.’’ Jack's voice is still quiet at this point and considering he’s started crying again, he is really hard to understand. At least he’s calmed down enough to be calling me ‘Kitty’ and not ‘Caitlin’, but even that could go out of the window at any second.   
‘’I’m not mad at you for doing it. You don’t even have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just need you to promise me one thing.’’   
Jack actually looks up at me at this point, but he’s still crying and he only says one word. ‘’What?’’   
‘’Please… Don’t do it again.’’ 

I don’t remember if I ever got an answer from Jack. All I do remember is everything suddenly turn to black. There was a short time that I could see what was going on again. I was holding Jack again the wall in his room, with my left hand. Jack was making eye contact with me at this point and he looked fuckin terrified. It made scenes why. It wasn’t me who was doing it. Hence why I didn’t feel in control at the time and the fact that he was terrified. It was the alternate version of me. We don’t know her name at this point so she just goes by ‘Caitlin’. That’s the reason I don’t like being called by that name. I’m not the only one with an alternate version of me. Jack and Mark have one too. Mark has Darkiplier (Dark) and Jack has Antisepticeye (Anti).


	3. part 3

It was light outside by the time that I regained consciousness. I wasn’t even in the same room. I was in the sitting room handcuffed to one of the chairs that were in there. Well, I wasn’t cuffed to the chair I was half cuffed to a pole that was next to the chair. And by half cuffed I mean one part of the cuffs were around my left wrist and the other half around the pole. It took me a while to realize why my right hand wasn’t cuffed. It was because I had one of my power control bands around my wrist. I had had it on all night. It only ever appears in this world, though. I did have two of them, but one of them had got broken in a fight and Bri hadn’t had a chance to make me a new one yet.   
‘’So you're awake now, huh.’’ The voice had come from behind me. I knew that it was Jack I didn’t even need to turn around to figure that out.   
‘’Yeah, what the fuck happened?’’   
‘’You blacked out and then…’’ Jack didn’t answer the rest of the question he just walks in front of me showing a red mark around his neck and a black eye (his right eye).   
‘’Sorry.’’ It’s the only thing I can bring myself to say at the time. There are a lot more thing I wanted to say, but after a moment of thinking about it, I didn’t want to know.   
‘’Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault.’’ Jack says this really quietly and he at least seems calm.   
‘’I know that, but… Wait how the fuck did I end up in here? Why aren’t I in your room anymore?’’   
‘’Ein showed up just before you ended up blacking out fully and help me carry you out here.’’ Jack's talking a bit louder by this point so it’s much easier to understand him.   
‘’Oh, so are you gonna get these handcuffs off of me so we can go look for Mark?’’   
‘’Oh, yeah let me just go get the key… and your bag.’’ Jack was already moving towards his room whilst saying this.   
After a couple of minutes, Jack had come back carrying his bag on his back and mine in his hands. Jack puts my bag down before taking the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. It had taken this amount of space between me and Jack to notice that the black eye that Jack had was nowhere near big enough for my entire fist to have possibly come in contact with his face. Almost like only half of my fist had hit him. It could have been the fact that ‘she’ had slightly missed where ‘she’ was hitting, but what was more likely was that someone had stopped her from hitting Jack fully. It could have been Ein. I mean Jack had said he had shown up just before I had fully blacked out. Ein also had the strength to easily stop a hit from me, because Bri had made him a wristband that had made him stronger as a ‘just in case’ thing as he was the first one to ‘babysit’ me.   
‘’So, where we go-in first?’’ Again not the only question I had, but the only one I really need the answer to yet.   
Jack just sits there for a while he doesn’t say anything, just sits there. He had been doing this for an hour now.   
About five minutes later Jack still hasn’t spoke. ‘’Are you gonna talk to me, Jack?’’   
Jack starts to cry at this. He feels bad for… something. I pick up my bag put in on my back go over to Jack pick up his bag and grab him by the wrist, before taking him out of the house. 

-_- 

It was freakin freezing outside. I don’t know why I thought It wouldn’t be, it is winter after all. I’m kinda glad that we had ended up putting our coats on just after Jack had taken the handcuffs off me. I had no idea where we were going when we left, but somehow Jack had convinced be to go to a coffee shop. Mainly, because he wanted coffee. I just ended up getting a bottle of water, as Jack won't let me drink coffee and that’s fine by me cos I don’t like coffee.   
‘’So, where are we gonna look for Mark?’’ Yep, still haven’t got an answer to that yet.   
‘’There are a couple of places that he might be at. Close by anyway.’’ Jack says still speaking really quietly.   
Jack's still got a black eye from when I had ended up hitting him. The swelling has gone down, but it had still been really obvious to anyone who had seen him. Thankfully no one had asked about it.   
Apparently, Jack had caught me looking at his black eye, as he just looks at me and says: ‘’It’s really not as bad as you think.’’   
‘’I know… I just feel bad about it.’’   
Jack sighs just before saying: ‘’I know you do just forget about it though it wasn’t your fault. There is quite literally nothing you could have done about it.’’   
Jack just sits there in silence for a bit, before standing up and looking at me ‘’come on let's go find Mark.’’   
I follow Jack out of the shop


	4. part 4

We had been walking for a while by this point. I had never asked Jack where we were going. Mainly, because I never went out enough to know any of the places around town or where ever we were. I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was going either, as Jack had wanted me to see if I could hack into Marks phone to find out where he was so Jack had been dragging me around by the wrist for ninety percent of the time. It’s not as if I didn’t want to know where we were going, to be honest, that’s the one thing I did want to know at this point. But Jack's older than me, so he’s in charge. 

‘’Where the frick are we going Jack?’’ 

Jack just stays quiet for a minute before answering, ‘’Where not going any exactly where just walkin round to see if we can find him… And the first place I wanted to check is around here so, yeah’’ 

So we’ve been going round in circles probably. Great… Well, what did I expect this is Jack I’m with, so it’s not as if we would end up going some that Mark may be at. 

‘’So when are we go-in to go where ever the fuck it is we’re go-in?’’ 

Jack stops moving the second after I finished what I was saying, he didn’t seem to be responding to me. Just stood the looking terrified which is when I realized what was going on. Or at least I thought I did. Okay, I’ll just get to the point. It was Anti. It should have been obvious from how terrified Jack looked and the fact that he wasn’t responding to me. Anti was always a bit annoying on when he would decide to show up, but Jack could tell him to stop and he would just give up. This time it seemed different, though like Anti wasn’t going to give up so easily. He was already trying to get Jack to talk him out of it, which ends up with Jack talking out loud just to keep him from staying away for a few more hours. But Jack wasn’t trying to stop him not visibly anyway. The only thing that had happened is he blacked out. 

‘’Jack, you okay?’’ 

Jack just looks up at me and nods before saying, ‘’Er, yeah I think so.’’ 

 

But it only takes one second to look away and everything goes wrong… kinda. 

 

‘’But what would he know, he’s a fuckin idiot. He-he.’’ 

I don’t even turn around at this point I just try to stay calm and say, ‘’What do you want Anti?’’ 

‘’You sound angry Kitty. Why? You knew this was going to happen at some point.’’ Anti had already tried to grab hold of my wrist at this point, but I had got him off before he would even try to break it. Because he did once and I had ended up punching him in the face for it, which ended up giving Jack another bruise on his face for a week. 

‘’What do you want Anti!?’’ 

‘’You know what I want Kitty. I want Dark… But that’s not gonna happen because you don’t know where the fuck Mark ran off too.’’ Anti doesn’t seem to have any intent of harming anyone by this point it’s weird he just sits on the ground staring up at me. ‘’But you can help me with that, can’t you… You’re going to find Mark currently anyway.’’ 

‘’I need Jack with me to do that ass hole!’’ 

Anti just stared at me for a few minutes until saying, ‘’You were always an annoying kid, weren’t you. Always trying not to let Caitlin take over you, but that will stop eventually. I mean you almost 14 now and you still don’t know her real fuckin name.’’ 

‘’ Your saying I’m annoying… you’re the person who won’t just go away and let Jack have his god damn body back!’’ 

‘’You can have Jack back… but only if you let me come around with you so I can see Dark.’’ Anti had grabbed hold of my wrist again. I didn’t move it, though, as it didn’t seem like he had any intent on injuring me. 

‘’You know why I can’t let you do that.’’ 

Anti laughs before saying, ‘’You really think I would hurt them don’t you.’’ 

It’s not that I don’t trust Anti, but I don’t trust Anti. At least most of the time. There seemed to be something off about him and I knew exactly what it was. Anti had always liked Dark. In the same way that Jack likes Mark. It’s not really hard to figure out, you just have to look at the way they look at each other to figure out that there in some sort of relationship. Dark had also been in a relationship with Jack for a short time, but that was only because Jack thought it was the closest thing he would ever get to Mark. Until Mark had found out Jack had feelings for him which then he had admitted his feelings for Jack and soon after ended up in a relationship. Jack still ended meeting up with Dark sometimes, though… until Dark found out about Anti. 

‘’Fine, just bring Jack back would ya.’’ 

 

It doesn’t take long for Jack to come back and Anti goes back to being in his own body. 

It had been a while since I had seen Anti in his own body. Mainly because he was never around as Jack didn’t like him being anywhere near me. Anti had also dyed his hair green, although it was a much darker shade of green compared to the shade of green Jack had. Anti had also gone back to his ‘punk’ style of clothing. The last time I had seen him he had started dressing a lot more like Jack did at the time. I don’t get why he ever changed it. The ‘punk’ style he has suited him a lot more. 

 

‘’How on earth did she end up giving you a black eye, I thought you were stronger than that Jack,’’ Anti smirked at Jack. ‘’Well?’’ 

‘’Shut up Anti!’’ Jack still seemed a bit shook up by what had happened, but he had the right to be. 

Anti looked at Jack's hands and saw that he was wearing fingerless gloves, which then prompted the next question from Anti, ‘’Why are you wearing gloves, I thought you didn’t like gloves?’’ 

‘’I don’t.’’ 

Anti looked a little confused at this. ‘’Then why are you wearing them?’’ 

Jack sighed and took off the gloves. ‘’Before you say anything, Kitty I didn’t do it.’’ 

Jack had two cuts going across each other in an ‘X’ shape. ‘’Did Caitlin…’’ 

Jack nodded at me. I felt bad. I knew It wasn’t my fault, but somehow it felt like it was. 

Anti had already started wrapping a bandage around the cuts, which did prove he was good at something other than being annoying. 

I looked at Jack. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me about it before?’’ 

Jack Just shrugged, it wasn’t an actual answer but it would do for now. 

Anti had packed his stuff back in his bag and said, ‘’We should get going the sun's gonna start going down in a couple hours.’’ 

Me and Jack just nodded at him and we got up from the table in the coffee shop we were in and left. 


	5. Part 5

After a couple of hours searching we ended up going out of town trying to find a small cave that Mark had taken Jack to before. I had also gone because they didn’t trust me to stay on my own and not run off. I had apparently run off a lot that year, but I don’t remember it… so yeah. Mark had apparently been to that cave a lot before even telling Jack about it, as he had left a few of his things in there. It was the fact that Mark had been there so much that Jack had thought he would be there. Anti had spent most of the time on the way there complaining, as he was ‘bored’. This was normal for Anti though so we just ignored him, as he was the one who wanted to find Mark so he could see Dark, so if he was bored it was his fault.  
‘’ Where’s the cave Jack, we’ve been walking for days.’’ Anti mutters.  
We hadn’t been walking for days, but neither of us said anything about us.  
Jack seemed to be getting really annoyed by this point. I just had to look at him for a few seconds to figure that out as he had his hand clenched in a fist and the look on his face just looked like he wanted to turn to Anti and punch him right in the face.  
I grabbed hold of Jacks' wrist. He had unclenched his fist almost straight away, so I let go of his wrist.  
‘’ Don’t even think about it, Jack.’’  
Jack looked down at me looking mainly annoyed at the fact that I had told him to stop. ‘’ But he’s so annoying. Why did you even agree for him to come along anyway?’’  
‘’ I know he’s annoying, but punching him won’t help.’’  
Jack looked backed to Anti. Anti didn’t seem to be listening, though. ‘’And why did you agree for him to come along?’’  
I sighed ‘’It was the only way he would let you have your body back.’’  
‘’You don’t have to talk so loudly you know!’’ Anti shouted. He ran up next to us.  
‘’We weren’t talking to you.’’ Jack muttered.  
‘’ I know, but you didn’t answer my question before.’’  
Jack had clenched his fist again, so I had grabbed hold of his wrist again. It calmed him down a bit, but not enough for him to unclench his fist so I kept hold of his wrist. He didn’t argue with it, he never did. ‘’ It’s just a bit further.’’  
‘’You said that ages ago.’’ Anti mumbled  
‘’No I didn’t ju… just shut up Anti!’’ Jack had tried to grab hold of Anti, which is why I had kept hold of his wrist before.  
Anti had been terrified by Jacks sudden outburst.  
I could see the tears forming in Jack's eyes. He covered his face. ‘’ Sorry Anti I… ‘’ Jack started crying.  
Anti put his hand on Jacks' shoulder, ‘’Hey don’t worry bout it.’’  
Jack wiped at his eyes. ‘’Come on the caves just up there.’’  
Jack was holding onto my wrist at this point. It was something he normally did if he was angry and I hadn’t noticed it, well he did it if Mark wasn’t around. Considering I knew he was angry I don’t know why he was doing it. Maybe it made more sense, though, he is taller than me so him holding my wrist made more sense.  
~  
The cave was actually quite big compared to how big I thought it would be. It was dug out at the bottom of a hill and we had to drop down about a four-foot drop to get into it. It had begun raining just before we had got there. So, it had been a very nice surprise to see Mark sat next to a fire at the end of the cave.  
Mark had cuts all the way down his left arm. They seemed almost identical to the ones I had seen on Jack last night and that’s probably because they were made the same way… with a blade.  
‘’Mark…’’  
Mark looked up, but he didn’t say anything. He had been crying recently, though.  
Me and Jack had gone over to sit next to him. Anti had just stayed by the entrance of the cave.  
Mark still hadn’t said anything. He was looking at the ground again, crying. He looked freezing, but it made sense. He was sat next to a fire, but it had almost gone out and all he was wearing was a short sleeved t-shirt a pair of trackies and his trainers. Jack had pulled one of Mark's old hoodies out of his bag and handed it to Mark. Mark put it on and thanked Jack for it.  
I hadn’t even thought about bringing Mark any spare clothes. I should have really, I had no idea how long he’d been here, which prompted the next question. ‘’How long you been here?’’  
Mark looked up at me and said, ‘’Couple days.’’ He had said it quietly, but it was easy to understand. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Mark was looking at Jack now.  
Jack grabbed hold of Marks' hand, ‘’Why’d you run off?’’  
Mark sighed, ‘’I was trying to get away from Dark, he’s in his body all the time now and he never leaves my apartment so he was driving me crazy.’’  
‘’Why didn’t you just come to us?’’ Jack asked.  
‘’It would be the first place he’d look to try and find me.’’  
Jack got up to his feet. ‘’Come on were going home, you can’t fuckin freeze to death there.’’  
I looked up at Jack then to Mark and said, ‘’Not yet were not.’’  
Mark had understood what I had meant by that rolling up his left sleeve to uncover the cuts, flinching in pain any time he ended up touching one of them.  
I had already got the med kit out of my bag by the time Mark had rolled his sleeve all the way up. Jack had got a flashlight out of his bag so I could see what I was doing. Marks cuts were a lot deeper than the cuts Jack had made, they seemed like they had been there for awhile as most of them had stopped bleeding and a few of them had scabbed over. Just by looking at them I could tell that most of them were gonna leave scars on his arms, they also seemed to be causing a lot more pain to Mark that Jacks had done as even the bandage touching them ended up with Mark flinching.  
I looked back up at Mark, ‘’Got any more cuts?’’  
Mark shook his head. ‘’That’s all of them.’’  
‘’We can go now then yeah?’’ Jack asked  
I looked up at him, ‘’Yeah, we can go.’’  
Jack helped Mark up to his feet and we walked back over to the entrance of the cave.  
‘’Where’s Dark?’’  
Mark looked up at Anti, ‘’Not with me.’’  
‘’So where is he.’’  
Mark shrugged.  
Jack looked at Anti who seemed almost upset by the fact that no one knew where Dark was. ‘’You can go look for him if you want, we're not gonna stop you.’’  
Anti shook his head. ‘’No, I’ll stay with you… if that’s okay with you.’’  
Jack looked at me, I nodded. Jack then nodded at Anti.


End file.
